


And Don't You Stop The Music

by IAmNoOne_Nemo



Series: Lose it [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmNoOne_Nemo/pseuds/IAmNoOne_Nemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is heartbroken when Sam died from the stab in the back. As you all know, he sells his soul, but what follows when Sam is alive again is pure fluffy Wincest! The whole series of one shots are inspired by Oh Wonder's Lose It.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Don't You Stop The Music

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of fluffy Wincest. If this offends you, please don't read it and leave hate comments! I'm not a large Sammy/Dean shipper... I'm more of a Destiel girl, but my friend is, so this is for her. I hope you enjoy my first attempt at fluff! R&R ;)

Rubatosis is a numbing feeling. Dean was lost to the world and all he could hear was his own mocking heartbeat. He could not believe this was happening. It was like some horrible nightmare had set in and there was no way he could wake up. After all he had done to protect his little brother, after everything their dad had said, Dean had still failed. It was over.

Desperation had started to set in the moment Bobby had left, a while back, so it was just him and his dear, brother's corpse left sitting stagnant in time, in a shack. Him and his stupid heartbeat. Right now, nothing mattered to him except he was alive and Sammy wasn't. The last resort hit him as his mind flashed with memories of Sam.

He would sell his soul.

~

Dean never had many cares about speeding; he loves the feel of exhilarating danger and full speed in his baby. The adrenaline was starting to wear off of making a deal with a crossroads demon and being told he had one month until the hell hounds would come and kill him. He felt exhausted, but smiled at the thought of Sammy being back and breathing and living.

Skidding up to the shack, he reached down to grab his baby brother's wallet, which again had an owner to return to. However when he did so, folded and yellowed pieces of paper tumbled out.

"What the hell?" he thought. "This tops all chick flick moment history."

However, his chuckling grin faded when he read the contents of said papers.

"What is love?

Sam Winchester  
February 10  
Age 7  
Love is a "profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person or a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection". I don't remember much about mom. Or much of dad, really. I was too young when she died... And dad? He is always gone: hunting something or another. It is tough. I know because I see the hurt and fear in Dean's eyes. My big brother is the one who takes care of me. He taught me everything I know. He is the one who makes sure we have food to eat, go to bed on time, celebrate holidays and gives me presents. He is the best person in the whole wide world. This is because he never complains about how annoying I am or how much responsibility he has. He would do anything for me, he is that brave and kind. I want to grow up to be just like him. I love him infinity times infinity, which is a lot! There is also the "passion or desire" side of love. I desire my brother to have everything he could ever want. I passionately and will forever love my selfless protector and sibling, Dean. I love him."

As he stared in silence at the elementary school essay, tears gushed down his face. Dean hadn't realized how much he had impacted Sam's life or how much he had meant to him. It really hit him when he least expected it. After a few moments, he slowly removed himself from the confines of the impala and made his way inside.

~


End file.
